Filha das Trevas
by Cassie Longbottom
Summary: Um segredo revelado que pode destruir ou não a vida de uma jovem.
1. O mistério na mansão Longbottom

Capítulo I

Férias de verão

Início do 5 ano

Sandra debatia-se na cama, suando e gemendo muito, levantou-se de sobressalto ao ver novamente aquela cena do último dia do Torneio Tribuxo que queria a todo custo esquecer. iEle está em perigo e eu não sei como ajudá-lo.

Pegou os óculos que estavam em cima do criado mudo juntamente com o pergaminho que continha poucas palavras rabiscadas, tremulas como se tivessem sido escritas apressadamente pelo autor.

_Sandra,_

_O que está acontecendo? Porque não responde as minhas cartas? Não tenho notícias suas nem de Rony e Mione! Por favor, responda não me deixe no escuro..._

_seu amigo_

_HP._

Aquilo era estranho, ele se queixava que não tinha notícias dos amigos e Sandra pensava como isso era possível já que os três viviam grudados o tempo todo. Mais estranho ainda foi à palavra cartas, ele havia mandado cartas e não tinha respostas. Será que estão interceptando as cartas dele? Pelo visto sim, ela olhava para Edwiges que estava parada em cima da cabeceira de sua cama. Aguardando uma resposta. Mas o que ela iria responder? Ela sempre evitava ficar mais que dois ou três minutos perto do garoto sem gaguejar ou quebrar qualquer coisa que estivesse do seu lado. Olhou para a sua mão onde estava envolto um curativo num dos dedos ferido pela ave obedecendo às ordens de seu dono indicando que ele aguardava resposta.

Ao se levantar para pegar o material necessário para a correspondência, ouviu pequenas batidas no vidro da janela. Ao abri-la, uma coruja cinza com pequenas manchas entrou fazendo estardalhaço no quarto enquanto Edwiges protestava pela entrada tempestuosa da outra ave. Sandra pegou o pergaminho que ela trazia presa nas suas garras. Era de Neville, seu amigo.

Bom, aquela correspondência era sempre esperada por ela durante as férias, ao contrário da outra da qual não sabia o que escrever como resposta. Sentou-se na cama rompendo o lacre da correspondência.

Querida Sandra,

Como está? Sei que essa pergunta é meio estranha com todos os acontecimentos no final do quarto ano. Aqui em casa meus avós procuram fazer tudo como se não estivesse acontecendo nada. Só que qualquer um sente a tensão presente nos gestos, nas palavras, nas casas de nossos conhecidos.

Eu não sei o que está acontecendo e quando pego alguma conversa no ar, simplesm

Bem, vamos ao que interessa o motivo de eu estar lhe escrevendo em tão curto espaço de tempo entre a minha última carta e essa. Minha avó está muito preocupada com a sua segurança por isso está enviando junto com este bilhete uma carta endereçada a seus pais comunicando-lhes que iremos buscar você mais cedo nestas férias. Em anexo, também está uma carta de Dumbledore para endossar as palavras da minha avó.

Amanhã estaremos passando aí. Arrume seu malão com tudo que você puder colocar, não sabemos quando você irá poder voltar novamente.

Bjs.

De seu amigo, Neville.

Nossa! a situação era mesmo grave pra Sra. Longbottom estar tão preocupada com a sua segurança. Era uma senhora muito reservada e quase não fazia as vontades do neto devido a seu temperamento forte. A velha senhora pensava que desta forma construiria o caráter dele e o fortaleceria para os desafios que estariam por vir.

Sandra olhara para o papel e para o relógio tinha pouco tempo para arrumar tudo e avisar aos pais. Olhou para a coruja branca de Harry, bom agora tinha pelo menos algo que escrever na resposta. Pegou uma pena e um pergaminho sentando-se em frente à escrivaninha de mogno escuro escrevendo a resposta que a ave deveria levar de volta.

Harry

Assim como você não sei o que está acontecendo. Não recebi as outras cartas, se é que entendi direito, e não tenho notícias dos outros.

Amanhã a Sra. Longbottom virá me buscar. O que é no mínimo estranho, pois falta muito ainda para o retorno das aulas. Disseram que é por questão de segurança.

Com o consentimento de Dumbledore, é claro.

Sua colega

Sandra

Sandra entregou a carta à ave que partiu em seguida. Desceu as escadas que davam acesso aos quartos no andar de cima chamando pela mãe.

_ Mãe, essa carta acabou de chegar.

_ É de quem filha?

_ Da avó do Neville... – A jovem entregou a carta à mãe que leu com ar de preocupação no rosto.

_ Mais, você já vai voltar filha? Faz tão pouco tempo que você chegou...

_ Eu sei mãe, mas é necessário. As coisas estão se complicando por lá...

_ Eu pensei que ficaríamos mais tempos juntas nestas férias.

_ Eu prometo escrever sempre, toda semana, mãezinha.

Ela abraçou a mãe que já estava com lágrimas nos olhos, indo arrumar as suas coisas para o dia seguinte.

No outro dia atravessava a distância que existia entre o mundo trouxa e o mundo da magia, saindo de dentro da lareira para o meio da Sala de estar da mansão Longbottom enquanto dois braços conhecidos a envolviam ansiosos pela sua chegada.

_ Oi, Nev que saudade! – Sandra retribuía o abraço do amigo soltando as alças do malão e o cesto em que transportava o seu gato siamês que caiu de pé soltando um miado indignado pela grande consideração de sua dona para com ele, indo depois enroscar-se nas pernas dos dois amigos pedindo atenção ao dono da casa.

_ Eu também senti sua falta, San e a sua também Aquiles. – Sandra abaixou pegando o gato no colo como se fosse um bebê enquanto Neville transportava o seu malão com um feitiço Locomotor e levava o cesto na outra mão para o andar de cima. _ Vem, seu quarto está pronto e temos muito que conversar.

Foram para um quarto no final do extenso corredor, ela ficava sempre naquele quarto toda vez que o visitava, tinha as paredes pintadas de rosa e uma mobília branca, um quadro de avisos onde ficavam cartas trocadas pelos dois, algumas fotos em que os dois acenavam para o observador para em seguida se abraçarem e rirem um do outro. Sandra colocou o malão do lado do armário enquanto via Neville sentar-se num sofá aos pés da cama de solteiro olhando-a com ar distante.

_ O que foi Neville?Algum problema?

_ Não... quero dizer... eu estou feliz por você ter vindo mais cedo... apesar das circunstâncias.

_ Eu também, Nev. – ela sentou-se ao seu lado segurando uma das mãos do amigo. _ Eu recebi uma carta do Harry... e me deixou muito preocupada... pelo que ele falou estão deixando ele no escuro, sem saber de nada, sem notícias dos outros.

_ Bem... ele não é o único...

_ Eu sei, nós também...

_ Eles pensam que podem nos manter a salvo desta forma...

_ Não acho que isso vá nos proteger... como vamos saber nos defender se não sabemos os passos do inimigo.

_ É você tem razão... – Sandra olhava sorrindo para o amigo, gostava de Neville, de estar ao seu lado, de contar suas aflições, os dois eram muito unidos desde que se conheceram em Hogwarts.

_ San... uma pessoa tem vindo muito aqui em casa... e eu achei super estranho.

_ Quem?

_ O professor Snape.

_ Professor Snape!?

_ Ele mesmo...

_ Você ouviu alguma coisa... alguma conversa entre a sua avó e ele...

_ Aham...

_ E... – Sandra olhava para o amigo ansiosa por também tomar conhecimento sobre aquele fato tão inusitado.

_ Ele dizia algo como precisamos contar a ela... antes que ele a encontre.

_ Mas isso não faz sentido. Contar o quê e a quem?!

_ Bom não deu pra saber mais coisa o morcegão percebeu que eu estava ouvindo a conversa.

_ Ele tem vindo muito aqui?

_ Sim e eu nem sabia que a minha avó o conhecia.

_ Será que era alguma informação importante para alguma auror. Sim, porque ele disse ela. Não foi...

_ Foi...

_ Então se trata de uma mulher... uma informante...

_ Ele disse também... Antes que ele a encontre...

_ Quem não pode encontrá-la, quem não poderia encontrar uma informante...?

_ Voldemort!!!

_ Nossa... Precisamos descobrir mais sobre isso... Talvez isso ajude o Harry de alguma forma. Desde quando ele começou a freqüentar a casa da sua avó?

_ Desde o começo das férias...

_ Ou seja, desde o retorno de você-sabe-quem!

_ San, o que faremos. Precisamos saber o que está acontecendo se quisermos ajudar o Harry e nos proteger também.

_ Vamos ter que dar um jeito de participar da próxima conversa, sem sermos notados. – Aquiles pulou no meio deles enrodilhando-se na própria calda fazendo com que os dois se assustassem com o gato, tamanha era tensão que pairava naquele quarto.

_ Bom, o que vamos fazer agora, podemos jogar uma partida de xadrez bruxo?

_ Pode ser, mas primeiro preciso desfazer o meu malão. Depois nós jogamos... – Ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça sem sair do lugar. Passou a observar os gestos feitos pela sua amiga na simples tarefa de dobrar e organizar as roupas por cores e tipos, parecia um balé lento e preciso.

Desde o baile de inverno vinha tendo sonhos estranhos em relação a ela, às vezes esses sonhos se davam também quando ele estava acordado fazendo com que andasse como se estivesse em outro mundo, com a cabeça literalmente nas nuvens. Neville olhava para as peças que sua amiga retirava do malão detendo seu olhar numa peça íntima. Virou o rosto sentindo o sangue subir para a sua face, o que diabo estava acontecendo com ele. Vez ou outra ela lançava-lhe sorrisos e olhares de cumplicidade e ele se envergonhava por estar tendo pensamentos tão impuros; os dois naquele quarto, naquela cama, como seria a peça que ela estaria usando por baixo daquelas roupas trouxas?

_ Vamos, já terminei... – Neville foi chamado de volta à realidade pela doce voz da ninfa de seus sonhos.

_ Ah, sim vamos...

Seguiram para a biblioteca onde ficava o tabuleiro com as peças do jogo. Passaram a tarde toda jogando, conversando, lendo um para o outro, rindo com as novidades trouxas que ela contava sobre suas amigas ou os programas que ela assistia na televisão. Só saíram de lá perto da hora do jantar, onde tudo era mais discreto diante da Sra. Longbotton que os olhava com seriedade e altivez, mas no fundo adorava ouvir os sons das risadas dos dois transbordando pela casa.

Sandra se debatia na cama; estava tendo o mesmo pesadelo com o labirinto onde ocorrera a última prova do Torneio Tribuxo, via a taça dos campeões num determinado ponto ao mesmo tempo em que Cedrico e Harry se aproximavam dela. Tentava gritar impedi-los de tocá-la, mas era arrastada junto com eles pela abertura do portal da chave para um outro lugar, uma espécie de cemitério. Em seguida, via Cedrico sendo atingido pela maldição imperdoável enquanto Harry era preso a uma estátua na forma de anjo e no outro ponto havia um caldeirão onde um bruxo com cara de rato mexia uma poção com aparência estranha.

#- Osso do pai, dado sem saber, renove filho!

A superfície do túmulo aos pés do garoto rachou. Horrorizado, Harry observou um fiapo de poeira se erguer no ar à ordem de Rabicho, e cair suavemente no caldeirão.

A superfície diamantífera da água se dividiu e chiou; disparou faíscas para todo o lado e ficou um azul vivido e peçonhento.

Rabicho choramingou. Tirou um punhal longo, fino e brilhante de dentro das vestes. Sua voz quebrou em soluços petrificados.

- Carne... Do servo... Dada de bom grado... Reanime... O seu amo.

Ele esticou a mão direita à frente, a mão em que faltava um dedo. Segurou o punhal com firmeza na mão esquerda e ergueu-o # arrancando outro dedo deixando cair no interior do caldeirão para logo em seguida direcionar-se ao menino e com o mesmo punhal rasga-lhe a carne de seu braço direito; Sandra gritou ao ouvir os gemidos de dor de seu amor, mas não podia fazer nada para impedir o que estava acontecendo e o que estaria por vir.

#- S-sangue do inimigo... Tirado à força... Ressuscite... Seu adversário.

E então, de repente, as faíscas que subiam do caldeirão se extinguiram.

Uma nuvem de vapor branco se ergueu, repolhuda e densa, tampando tudo que havia na frente de Harry, impedindo-o de continuar a ver Rabicho, Cedrico ou qualquer outra coisa exceto o vapor pairando no ar...# E uma coisa se ergueu do caldeirão com uma pele esbranquiçada, sem cabelos e com um nariz achatado de uma cobra. A coisa caminhou na direção dela parando a sua frente enquanto lhe dizia palavras inteligíveis erguendo a mão com dedos longos e finos na altura de seu rosto.

_ Não!!!!! – Sandra levantou-se de forma brusca tentando controlar as batidas do seu coração que parecia querer pular para fora do seu peito e a respiração ofegante. Levou as mãos na cabeça sentindo-a latejar de dor. "Que sonho horrível". Devia estar muito preocupada com ele para ter tido aquele pesadelo. Jamais tinha sonhado com o retorno de você-sabe-quem. Desde o início das férias vinha tendo muitos pesadelos com Harry, mas eram sempre com as provas do torneio Tribuxo ou com o retorno do labirinto, nunca com a ressurreição do lorde das trevas. Olhou para um dos lados da cama dando de cara com Neville observando-a.

_ O que faz aqui... a essa hora? – Ele estava sentado em uma poltrona e parecia bem preocupado.

_ Tinha ido beber água e na volta ouvi você gritar...

_ Eu estava tendo um pesadelo... Foi só isso... Não se preocupe... – Neville levantou-se indo sentar na beirada de sua cama. Seus olhos expressavam preocupação com o bem estar de sua amiga e também tentavam não descer o ângulo de sua visão para o colo da garota vestida com uma camisola de algodão com a estampa do ursinho Poof na frente.

_ Quer me contar sobre o que era...

_ Eu sonhei... com o... Harry... e com o retorno... de você-sabe-quem...

_ É dá pra entender o porquê de seus gritos...

_ Neville... eu venho... venho tendo... pesadelos... com ele... com o Harry...

_ Que tipo de pesadelos? – Neville sentia seu estomago despencar ao ouvi-la mencionar que estava tendo sonhos com Harry Potter ao invés de serem sonhos com eles dois, mesmo que fossem pesadelos.

_ São sempre com o Torneio Tribuxo... as tarefas... a morte de Cedrico, mas hoje... hoje foi diferente... foi como se eu estivesse lá... e eu via... a ressurreição de Voldemort... só que no final do sonho ele vinha na minha direção e falava algo que eu não conseguia entender... aí eu acordei... apavorada... Eu nunca havia sonhado com isso antes... já havia sonhado com o Harry gritando, ele voltou... ele voltou... Lembra no retorno do labirinto?

_ Eu lembro... foi horrível... Você deve estar impressionada com a carta dele e com o que aconteceu no verão passado... é só isso... – ela suspirava tentando se convencer de que era apenas isso.

_ Pode ser... Mas porque estes sonhos estão ficando tão freqüentes?! Estou com medo, Neville... Eles podem significar alguma coisa... que algo ruim vai acontecer a ele... ou comigo... conosco.

Neville a abraçou sentindo o quanto à amiga estava tensa e tremula. Afagou seus cabelos com uma das mãos na tentativa de acalmá-la, mas ele próprio sentia-se tenso pelo que ela dissera, e se aqueles sonhos significavam alguma coisa, e se fossem um aviso que algo ruim ia acontecer com o amigo deles... com ela... Ele fechou os olhos tentando dissipar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente; não suportaria se algo acontecesse com ela, com a sua amiga... com aquela que sempre estava do seu lado... nos momentos mais difíceis...Sentia uma dor lucilante no seu coração só a simples menção dessa possibilidade, mas ela não estava no fronte de batalha, então não teria com o que se preocupar... O perfume dela invadia as suas narinas, lembravam dias chuvosos de outono quando a terra fica molhada.

Sentiu uma vontade enorme de protegê-la, de abraçá-la, de beijá-la. Sem perceber sua cabeça descia na direção dos lábios dela que estavam entreabertos num mudo convite, mas ela se assustou afastando bruscamente de encontro à cabeceira da cama. Suas mãos buscavam os lençóis levando-os quase até o queixo.

_ Boa noite, Neville...

_ Boa noite, San... – Ele era mesmo um idiota, pensava enquanto saia do quarto, como pode se aproximar dela dessa forma, estando os dois sozinhos no quarto dela. O que ela iria pensar, agora. Pôs em risco o que tinha de melhor em Hogwarts, a amizade daquela garota tão meiga, tão bonita.

Jogou-se em sua cama chamando-se de burro e idiota até quase o dia amanhecer.

As férias chegaram ao fim; Sandra e Neville caminhavam pela plataforma 9 ¾ indo ao vagão destinado aos despachos dos malões e gaiolas de animais de estimação dos alunos. Aquiles estava meio ressabiado, miando e remexendo-se constantemente dentro do cesto; Sandra achou melhor leva-lo para a cabine com ela. Mas o gato começou a lançar silvos e seus pelos se arrepiaram de repente, chamando a atenção de sua dona que olhou para a direção que o animal indicava como se algo ameaçador estivesse ali no meio daquele pequeno nevoeiro. Sandra sentiu um frio invadir-lhe ao ver os contornos do que parecia ser um homem e ao se aproximar mais notou quem era fazendo-a olhar para os lados para depois olhar novamente pensando se deveria avisar aos outros e sacar a varinha que estava na parte de dentro de seu casaco... Mas ao olhar novamente não havia ninguém no lugar e Aquiles estava calmo em seu cesto como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Devo estar ficando louca... mas eu vi, ele estava aqui... será que mais alguém viu?"

Sandra olhou novamente para o nada e ouviu o apito do trem anunciar que já estava na hora de embarcar. Sendo puxada pelo braço por Neville que já a chamava há algum tempo. Os dois caminharam pelo corredor a procura de alguma cabine vazia encontrando uma no final do trem. Ela tratou de sentar olhando atentamente pelo vidro da janela para ver se via algo suspeito no lado de fora, colocando o cesto com o gato na poltrona ao lado enquanto Neville acomodava-se a sua frente. Por precaução, Sandra sacou a varinha deixando-a ao alcance de sua mão ora no seu colo ora entre os dedos como se tivesse brincando com o instrumento.

"Eu vi, tenho certeza... Será que devo contar a alguém... ao Prof. Dumbledore... ao Harry..."

_ San, aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ Ah, não nada... Não aconteceu nada... Por quê?

_ Você parece preocupada com alguma coisa... Está procurando alguém na plataforma? – Ele temia que a resposta fosse sim... Porque sabia exatamente quem a amiga ansiava por ver desde o dia anterior aos preparativos para a viagem.

_ Não... Não estou procurando ninguém... É impressão sua... – Sandra voltou à atenção pro amigo que a olhava intensamente como se quisesse se certificar que estava tudo bem. Ela pegou-lhe uma das mãos tentando garantir-lhe de que não estava acontecendo nada demais, dando-lhe um sorriso tímido enquanto o trem já começava a se afastar da plataforma em direção a Hogwarts para mais um ano... De provas e trabalhos, amizades sendo colocadas à prova, amores que surgirão... a guerra sendo oficialmente declarada... tudo era incerto... o futuro era incerto... tanto do mundo bruxo quanto do mundo trouxa... Pegara-se pensando em seus pais; precisava lutar, precisava protegê-los... mesmo que para isso... desse a vida...

O carrinho de doces passou e Sandra perguntou a Neville se ele queria algo que negou com a cabeça. Ela comprou algumas varinhas de alcaçuz, voltando novamente à cabine. Mas antes que pudesse entrar sentiu um esbarrão forte no seu corpo fazendo com que derrubasse parte dos doces no chão. Olhando logo em seguida na direção de quem a havia atingido vendo dois brutamontes fazerem o mesmo antes de ouvir o loiro platinado resmungar um pouco mais a frente de onde estava.

_ Saia da frente sangue-ruim não está vendo que está sujando a passagem...

Ela encarou por uns instantes o olhar de deboche dele pensando se valeria a pena enfrenta-lo ali no meio do corredor, mas ela estava sozinha e sem a varinha que havia deixado dentro da cabine... Achou melhor entrar e não se rebaixar ao nível de Malfoy e sua gangue... Mas algo no olhar de Malfoy a prendia ali... um sentimento diferente... não era o ódio e a rivalidade que os dois sentiam gerados pela a oposição de casas... era algo familiar...

_ Tá encarando o quê sangue de lama, eu sei que sou gostoso... mas não me uno a gente do seu nível...

Sandra ficou pálida com o comentário, mas não deixou de levantar o queixo numa atitude de altivez e de lançar-lhe um olhar que mataria os três sonserinos se tivesse algum tipo de poder desse nível, entrando novamente na cabine que ocupava.

O trem chegou à estação de Hogsmead à noite; após pegarem os objetos mais pessoais como às gaiolas e alguns livros que muitos alunos traziam nas mãos, todos caminharam em direção as carruagens. Neville trazia um espécime de planta que lembrava muito um cacto e Sandra carregava Aquiles nos braços dispensando a cesta com um feitiço redutor, guardando-a no bolso do casaco. Procuravam uma carruagem quando deram com o trio maravilha de Hogwarts parado observando uma carruagem com algumas meninas da corvinal, entre elas Cho Chang, partiam na direção do castelo.

_ Oi gente...

_ Oi Neville... – Os três responderam ao mesmo tempo antes de se voltarem e verem Sandra parada ao lado do amigo olhando a carruagem que havia partido antes levando o objeto de desejo do seu amado, fazendo com que a garota sentisse um nó na garganta ao constatar mais uma vez que nunca seria admirada por ele daquela maneira, com aquele brilho que refletia mais ainda aqueles olhos verdes.

_ Oi Sandra... – Hermione sorria de forma carinhosa.

_ Oi... tudo bem...

_ Tudo... é como foi suas férias?

_ Foram boas, não é Nev.

Harry que olhava para os espaços vazios na frente da carruagem voltou-se nos calcanhares olhando-a de forma fria enquanto perguntava se os outros também estavam vendo o mesmo que ele.

_ Vendo o quê? Eu não vejo nada...

_ Puxando a carruagem... – Ele voltava-se novamente na direção anterior.

_ Harry, não tem nada puxando as carruagens; elas sempre andaram sozinhas...

_ Você não está louco... eu também os vejo... – Disse uma menina loira que já se encontrava sentada na carruagem.

Sandra puxara Neville pelo braço pedindo que esperassem por outra carruagem. O garoto não entendera o porquê, mas achou que devia fazer a sua vontade. Depois que a carruagem afastou-se ele perguntou o porquê ela não quis seguir com os outros.

_ Você viu como Harry nos olhou... depois que Hermione perguntou sobre as nossas férias?

_ O que tem...?

_ Ele estava estranho... você não percebeu...?

_ Não... foi impressão sua...

_É pode ser... – Pegaram à carruagem que veio em seguida rumando também para o castelo.


	2. detenção e nervos a flor da pele

Capítulo 2:

Sandra já estava desde as seis da manhã no Salão Principal lendo e tentando esquecer-se de mais um sonho esquisito que teve na noite passada. Aquilo já estava deixando-a muito preocupada; quase todas as noites aconteciam à mesma coisa, o mesmo pesadelo. Acordava aterrorizada com as cenas horríveis que passaram a atormentá-la desde as férias até aquele momento. Olheiras já se faziam presentes sob seus olhos e o cansaço já estava afetando igualmente o seu humor, fazendo com que contasse até cem para não se estourar com alguém injustamente.

E ela passava horas pensando no significado daquele sonho. Resolveu que assim que tivesse um intervalo iria até a biblioteca procurar algum livro que tratasse do assunto. Mas o que mais a intrigava era o final daquele pesadelo. O que o lorde tentava dizer-lhe que ela não conseguia entender, pois sempre nessa parte daquele maldito pesadelo acordava sobressaltada.

Já eram sete da manhã, e ela via alguns alunos chegarem para o café, o seu precioso momento reflexivo seria temporariamente interrompido. Sentiu quando alguém sentava-se ao seu lado dando lhe um beijo na bochecha enquanto olhava com indisfarçável interesse para o livro que ela tinha diante de si.

_ Oi amiga mia...

_ Oi, vejo que acordou de bom humor...

_ Hum, lendo sobre DCAT já cedo.

_ É, acho que vamos precisar e muito esse ano.

_ Ainda cismada com o discurso de ontem? – Neville a olhava com uma leve ruga de preocupação na testa enquanto se servia de um pedaço de bolo de chocolate e um copo de leite.

_ Não só pelo discurso...

_ Como assim?

Sandra virou-se para ele sem dizer-lhe uma palavra, muitas vezes eles não precisavam dizê-las, na verdade entendiam-se diversas vezes apenas através de olhares e expressões. Ela também havia pedido a ele sigilo absoluto sobre aquilo que estava acontecendo com ela. Pelo menos até terem certeza de que não se tratava de nada de mais, apenas de um estresse por tudo o que aconteceu no ano passado.

_ Aconteceu novamente?!

Ela afirmou com um gesto de cabeça voltando sua atenção para o livro.

_ Não acha que devemos falar com o...

_ Não?!

Ela já estava tão alterada com tudo aquilo que se exaltara apenas com uma pergunta do amigo.

_ Desculpa... não quis gritar com você. – Ela voltou novamente o corpo para o amigo acariciando de leve a mão dele que a segurou entre as suas levando-a para baixo da mesa, pois alguns alunos vinham na direção em que eles estavam sentados.

_ Não esquenta... não é só você que está nervosa este ano...

_ É?

_ Depois eu te explico.

Harry, Ron e Hermione vinham juntos para o café sentando-se quase que em frente a eles; em seguida veio Gina, Dino e Simas e logo depois não havia mais nenhum lugar na mesa da grifinória e o barulho tornou-se quase ensurdecedor como todas as manhãs em Hogwarts naquele horário. Ron colocava uma variedade de comidas em seu prato que já estava quase tão alto quanto à pequena colina que separava a casa do guarda caças do castelo.

_ Bom dia, Sandra.

_ Bom dia, Mi.

_ Nossa você já está estudando tão cedo? Por acaso quer o posto da Mione?

_ Ah, claro que não, Ron.

_ Ronald!!!

_ O que foi?!

A castanha o olhou de um jeito que parecia querer trucidar o ruivo pelo seu comentário.

_ Mesmo que ela quisesse ninguém nunca iria conseguir esse feito, a Mione é insubstituível.. – Harry encarava a menina que usava uma traça naquela manhã com ar de frieza no rosto, fazendo com que ela apertasse a mão de seu amigo por baixo da mesa de leve enquanto juntava o material com a outra mão, tomando o suco de abóbora em seguida quase que de um gole só.

_ Nev, eu vou adiantar acho que esqueci um dos livros no Salão Comunal.

_ Me espere, não vou demorar...

Ela o olhou sorrindo antes de aproximar-se do garoto, ainda segurando a sua mão por baixo da mesa, e estalar-lhe um beijo em sua bochecha da mesma forma com que ele havia feito, porém com a pequena diferença de que agora havia uma platéia assistindo aquele gesto de carinho dela para como ele.

_ Te vejo no corredor das masmorras...

_ Ai, você tinha que me lembrar que a nossa primeira aula é justo a que eu sempre me dou mal.

A menina riu diante do nervosismo do colega que era perseguido há anos pelo temível professor de poções de todos os tempos, Severus Snape.

Vendo que Harry os observava de vez em quando quis pagar o comentário anterior, aproximou-se mais do amigo que ficou vermelho sem saber direito o que a amiga estava pretendendo para sussurrar-lhe no ouvido sem deixar é claro que os outros escutassem o conteúdo da conversa fazendo com que os olhares de todos da mesa se dirigissem a eles.

_ "Não se preocupe, doce... este ano me sentarei ao seu lado em todas as matérias... e podemos nos intervalos praticarmos algumas poções... pelo menos para você eu sei que sou insubstituível..."

Deu novamente um beijo rápido no amigo saindo sob os burburinhos que ela mesma provocara. Não era exibida, a esse ponto, mas também não gostava quando os outros a tratavam como se ela não fosse nada, especialmente quando Harry a tratava assim, sempre deixando claro que ela não era ninguém pra ele.

_ Neville... vocês estão juntos? – Hermione sorria diante do que a amiga tão tímida acabara de fazer.

_ Não!!!

_ Então o que foi aquilo?

_ Só uma brincadeira dela...

_ Mas o que ela falou, pra você ficar tão vermelho? – A curiosidade de Ron já não cabia dentro da garganta dele assim como a sua comida na sua boca.

_ Nada... demais... ela só...

_ Só? – Gina ouvia atentamente o que o garoto que ficava cada vez mais vermelho com a insistência dos amigos e os vários pares de olhos voltados para a sua direção ia dar como resposta. Até Harry que parecia em certo momento alheio a conversa aguardava seriamente o que ele tinha pra dizer. "Ela me chamou de doce. Apelido que me deu quando éramos crianças por causa de um doce que eu roubei dela num de nossos inúmeros passeios nas férias." Aquilo era intimo demais para compartilhar com eles... Era uma coisa só deles... Particularmente deles.... E ele não queria dividi-lo com ninguém.

_Só disse que ia me ajudar... – Levantou-se de imediato jogando a mochila nos ombros antes que alguém o abordasse com mais alguma pergunta ou comentário que o deixasse mais sem rumo do que já estava. "Sandra você me paga!!"

_ Ele ficou vermelho assim porque ela o deixa assim... – Padma gritou vendo um Neville atrapalhado derrubar alguns livros antes de sumir pela grande porta.

_ San... - Sandra dera um pulo para traz ao ouvir o seu nome ser mencionado pelo amigo; estava tão concentrada em observar cada gesto ou palavras dos interlocutores que encontravam-se alguns metros adiante que não sentira a presença de Neville a suas costas.

_ Shii... – A garota estava escondida atrás de uma das inúmeras estátuas que ficavam pelo corredor no caminho que davam pras masmorras. Colocando um dedo na boca para que ele entendesse que não poderiam ser descobertos ali ouvindo a conversa alheia, muito menos a de dois professores. Dumbledore e Snape pareciam estar discutindo algo que não dava para saber bem sobre o que era, pois a distância que os dois estavam impediam de ouvir perfeitamente o que os dois falavam.

_ Albus, temos que alerta-la!!!

_ Severus, ainda não é o momento certo!!!

_ E quando vai ser? Quando ele a encontrar e leva-la pro outro lado!!!

_ Claro que não, meu amigo. Tem muito pouca confiança nela, esqueceu de que casa ...

Eles se distanciavam mais, o que fez com que Sandra saísse de trás da estátua segurando a mão de Neville para que ele a acompanhasse enquanto se escondiam na parede que fazia a curva com o outro corredor seguinte.

_ É claro que não... Mas é com o sangue que ela...

"Droga, droga, droga." Alguns alunos surgiram no caminho dos dois professores fazendo com que mudassem de assunto e por conseqüente os dois espiões que observavam com interesse o rumo da conversa perdessem parte da discussão que poderiam levar-lhes a elucidar aquele mistério que rondava Snape e as suas constantes visitas à casa da Sra. Longbottom.

_ Ah, que inferno!!! Droga!!!

_ Bom pelo menos saímos da estaca 0, já é um começo... – Neville tentava controlar o ataque que a garota estava tendo por ter perdido aquela grande oportunidade de ajudar quem quer que seja, a Ordem ou o mais provável, o menino-que-sobreviveu.

_ É verdade...

_ Porque fez aquilo agora há pouco?

_ Aquilo o que?

_ Não se faça de desentendida, você sabe do que eu tô falando...

_ Ah, Nev... foi só uma brincadeirinha... nada demais...

_ Ah, tá... não foi você que ficou com cara de tacho, diante de todos...

_ Doce... não brigue comigo, sim. Sinto que temos que nos unir mais neste ano e não ficarmos com picuinhas tolas.

_ Branquinha, pare de me chamar assim... alguém pode ouvir..e

_ O que tem demais nisso, doce...

_ Vão pensar que...

_ Pensar o quê? – Eles já estavam diante da porta da sala de poções quando Sandra avistara Harry, Ron e Hermione conversando num canto e em seguida Chang aproximava-se do trio deixando um Harry nervoso e um tanto vermelho com a presença da chinesinha que lhe falava algo.

_ Nada, não vão pensar nada.

_ Vamos entrar, então? - Ela chamou-o para dentro da sala onde ocuparam um lugar próximo a janela, o que não adiantaria muito, porque o professor sempre fechava todas deixando a sala quase no breu se não fosse a presença do lustre no teto. Logo, outros alunos entraram de maneira silenciosa para mais uma aula onde a Grifinória perderia pontos com toda certeza enquanto a Sonserina seria beneficiada por seu diretor de casa.

"Diretor de casa...é isso...casa... eles estavam se referindo a uma das casas da escola!!!"

_ Neville... "qual casa" quer dizer uma das quatro casas...

_ Então, podem estar falando de alguém que estudou aqui...

_ Ou estuda...

_ Não, se é de uma auror ou de uma espiã dupla, é claro que já estudou...

_ A única auror que conhecemos que estudou aqui foi a Thonks...

A porta da sala abriu-se com força fazendo com que todos ficassem quietos olhando a figura pálida de cabelos compridos até os ombros adentrar no recinto e como sempre fechar todos os espaços que poderiam trazer luz, calor ou alguma distração para os alunos.

_ Bem, nesse ano estaremos estudando as poções em seu nível mais avançado, como sabem teremos os NONs onde vocês terão que demostrar pelo menos um aceitável nesta matéria, se querem prosseguir seus estudos. Muitos de nós não nos veremos mais, já que eu só aceito os melhores para os NIENs. Abram o livro na página... - Com um aceno de varinha o professor fez surgir o número da página do livro de poções, assim como os ingredientes que seriam usados para a confecção da poção. _ Está é a poção felix felict...vocês tem trinta minutos para prepararem, os ingredientes já estão no armário... depois quero uma amostra sobre a minha mesa.

Sandra dirigiu-se com outros alunos afim de pegar o material que seria utilizado no preparo da poção enquanto seu amigo aguardava acendendo o fogo do caldeirão. Ao passar pela mesa do professor sentiu o olhar dele diante de si, como se estivesse analisando-a, e a menina temeu que o velho morcegão das masmorras soubesse de alguma forma que ela ,juntamente com Neville, estivera o espionando.

Sentou-se ao lado do amigo com aquela sensação incomoda de que o professor sabia o que eles estavam realmente fazendo.

Deu graças a Merlim quando a aula terminou, seguindo com o amigo até a aula de Trennawey . No caminho, lembrou-se do comentário que o amigo fizera de que mais alguém além dela também estaria sofrendo deste estresse pós Torneio Tribuxo. Já até tinha dado nome a tal doença. Deve ser por isso que tivemos que aprender sobre a poção da felicidade...

Quando chegaram a sala da louca de adivinhação, ela já não estava vazia, Harry e Rony ocupavam os últimos lugares no que parecia ser um pequeno auditório. "Deveria mesmo ser um, afinal temos uma louca encenando o teatro grego como professora..."

_ Oi, garotos.

_ Oi, San.. - Rony acenara enquanto Harry a olhava da mesma forma que no café da manhã.

_ Cadê a Mione?

_ Ela não faz essa matéria... desde o terceiro ano...

_ Ah, é mesmo me esqueci deste fato...

_ Silêncio vocês aí do fundo, quero e exijo silêncio nas minhas aulas. Precisamos nos concentrar e o barulho não vai nos ajudar...

_ Desculpa, professora...

_ Esse ano vamos estudar a arte da interpretação dos sonhos: O oráculo dos sonhos. Essa é uma arte milenar que começou... quero que falem para as suas duplas o que sonhou na noite passada a fim de que seu parceiro tente interpretá-los. E como tarefa de casa quero um Diário onde relataram os sonhos de um mês e suas possíveis interpretações.

A menina ficou pensando em como iria sair dessa enrascada se continuasse tendo os mesmos sonhos por mais de um mês.

_ Podem começar...

Sandra olhou para Neville que a olhava dentro dos olhos.

_ Não precisa me contar se não quiser...

_ Você já sabe como foi...

_ Bom, então é, você-sabe-quem deve está querendo te ... levar pro lado das trevas por isso ele tenta ...falar com você...

_ Obrigada, Neville... - Se for exatamente isso é horrível do mesmo jeito do que ficar especulando e não conseguir entender o maldito sonho.

_ E que serventia eu ia ter pra você sabe quem, hem? Saberia me explicar isso também...

_ Bom... pra atingir o Harry...é claro.

_ Neville... me polpe se fosse a Mi ou a Chang até fazia sentido essa sua teoria.

_ Pra você dizer onde fica o quartel general da OF?

_ Eu não posso dizer, só o fiel do segredo...

_ Pra casar com ele...

_ Doce!!! - Sandra ficou indignada com a aquela última especulação do amigo.

_ O que disse srt. Wisney?

_ O o o o sonho do do do... Nev significa que ele tá me devendo um doce....

_ E poderia Sr. Longbottom descrever o seu sonho por favor.

_ Ah...

_ Sim, sr. Longbottom pedi que descrevesse o seu sonho...

Neste momento a sineta tocou encerrando a aula enquanto os dois amigos suspiravam aliviados para em seguida cairem na risada enquanto seguiam para os jardins.

_ Nossa, essa foi por pouco...

_ É queria ver como você ia explicar o tal sonho...

_ Isso é pra você parar de me chamar assim perto de outras pessoas...

_ Ah, tá bom. Prometo...

_ Muito bem...branquinha...

_ Ah, você também podia parar de me chamar assim...

_ Ah, não... Eu sei exatamente quando usar seu apelido, ao contrário de você...

_ Doce... - Neville revirou os olhos desistindo de argumentar com a amiga sobre aquele assunto. - Hoje de manhã você disse que tinha mais alguém muito nervoso este ano, de quem você tava falando?

_ Do Harry... Ontem teve uma discussão no dormitório masculino entre ele e o Simas..

_ Com o Simas...

_ É a mãe do Simas não queria que ele voltasse esse ano pra escola por causa do que estão falando no Profeta Diário sobre o Harry e o Professor Dumbledore...

_ Mas, é tudo um monte de calunias, tudo mentira, e todo mundo sabe que o Harry está falando a verdade...

_ Eu sei, branquinha, mas a mãe do Simas não. Na verdade, nós só ouvimos o que o Harry viu. Apenas ouvimos, não vimos, esse é o problema...

_ Então, é por isso que ele tá agindo assim...tão agressivamente...

_ É...

"Agora mais do que nunca temos que ajudá-lo...temos que descobrir de quem eles estavam falando..."

~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~

O restante do dia transcorreu calmamente até chegar a aula da nova professora de DCAT. Sandra pode nessa aula constatar que o seu sexto sentido e os seus conhecimentos sobre Hermione Granger estavam certíssimos. A tal Umbridge mostrou ser uma víbora vestida de rosa, com risadinhas dissimuladas e falso tom meigo. Ela pretendia transformar a matéria de defesa contra as artes das trevas reduzindo-a de uma forma como se fosse lecionar para o primeiro ano e não para o quinto ano, tratando a todos como crianças e o assunto que os corroía desde o final do quarto ano como se fosse uma farsa.

Os livros de DCAT foram trocados para manuais teóricos que pareciam mais livros infantis do que de defesa contra as trevas. E o pior de tudo foi ver Harry ser expulso de sala e levar uma detenção por estar dizendo a verdade. Foi o bastante para fazer a garota confrontar a megera logo após a saída do moreno defendendo-o. Conclusão, também foi expulsa da mesma forma e teria que cumprir detenção as nove horas da noite por tempo indeterminado.

Dirigiu-se até a sala da professora Macgonall vendo o moreno sair logo em seguida:

_ Professora Macgonall

_ Srt. Wisney, não devia estar em sala de aula?

_ É a professora Umbridge pediu que viesse falar com a senhora.

_ Você também... O que deu em você e no Potter hoje? Ele até posso entender, mas você...

_ Ah, é... - A diretora de sua casa a olhou desconfiada e Sandra não conseguiu articular nada que justificasse uma detenção sem contar a verdade, felizmente a velha professora de Transfiguração conhecia muito bem os seus alunos, para saber distinguir o que estava acontecendo sem ter que submete-los a maiores constrangimentos.

_Tá já entendi. Agora vê se controla mais os seus instintos protetores em relação a essa pessoa... por favor... a professora Umbridge não vai pegar leve com vocês, entendeu...

_ Sim, professora. - Sandra corava e olhava para o chão querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível para o dormitório feminino, precisava descansar e começar a pensar num sonho que pudesse enganar a louca de adivinhação, fazer a pesquisa sobre a poção da felicidade e também entre uma coisa e outra procurar algum livro que tratasse sobre sonhos e visões. Sim, já estava começando a achar que aquele sonho poderia ser um aviso, um alerta de algum perigo eminente.

Entrou no Salão Comunal vendo que Harry estava sentado diante da lareira com os cabelos negros caindo sobre os olhos que miravam o balançar e a inconstância das chamas.

Sandra sentou-se ao seu lado meio incerta se ele queria companhia, ou melhor a sua companhia.

_ O-oi Harry, posso me sentar aqui com v-você?

_ Você já sentou...

_ S-sinto muito pelo que houve... pelo que estão...

_ Não, você não sente...

_ É claro que sinto... - O moreno ergueu a cabeça olhando-a quase com ódio.

_ Sente? Você nem sequer respondeu as minhas cartas... nem foi a Toca ver como eu estava, se estava bem, se estava vivo, se Voldemort havia me achado e me destruído... se eu tinha pirado ou algo assim!!!

_ Mas...

_ Em vez disso foi pra casa de seu amiguinho curtir as férias longe do maluco do Potter...

_ Harry... eu não...

_ Por favor não seja falsa comigo dizendo que Dumbledore também proibiu de me escrever, porque eu sei muito bem que você não teve nenhum contato com ele a não ser pela autorização que ele deu pro Neville ir te buscar!!!

O moreno estava de pé diante dela com as narinas meio abertas, bufando de raiva e com as mãos semi-fechadas.

Sandra não entendia o porque daquela reação. Ela não havia recebido nenhuma carta, fora exatamente por isso que respondera apenas aquela que chegara um pouco antes da carta de Neville. E quanto a não ter ido a Toca foi uma coisa que não dependeu dela, mas de toda a gravidade da situação, ninguém podia estar se ausentando muito da segurança de suas casas sem o consentimento do Diretor e da própria Ordem. Era arriscado de mais.

_ Harry...

_ Por favor deixe-me em paz!!!

A menina saiu correndo tentando evitar que ele visse as lágrimas que brotavam nos seus olhos, rolando em seguida pela sua face. Abriu com violência a porta do quarto feminino do quinto ano, dando graças a Deus, por não haver ninguém presente quando se jogou na cama.

_ Eu... não fiz... fiz nada errado...porque ele tá me tratando assim?! - A garota abafava os soluços que vinham na garganta com um travesseiro sentindo-se péssima com o que estava acontecendo. "E eu ainda levei uma detenção por causa dele, eu sou mesmo uma idiota!!"

Nove horas da noite, Sandra já estava na sala da professora, que segundo Lila parecia uma sapa vestida de rosa, com um pedaço de pergaminho na mão e uma pena na outra, esperando pelo tinteiro que estranhamente não lhe foi entregue.

_ Escreva NÃO DEVO DESOBEDECER MEUS PROFESSORES.

_ Quantas vezes?

_ O suficiente para que a mensagem penetre...

_ Professora, a senhora não me deu o tinteiro.

_ Não irá precisar... Comece...

Sandra começou a escrever a frase sentindo sua mão direita queimar de leve. Lá pela quinta frase emitida pela pena é que ela pode ver e sentir que a mesma frase estava sendo marcada na sua mão direita como se fosse um bisturi rasgando a carne e que a tinta vermelha era o seu próprio sangue no pergaminho. A professora parou de repente ao seu lado segurando-lhe a mão de forma violenta fazendo com que doesse mais, encarando-a como se não estivesse acontecendo absolutamente nada naquela sala rosa e cheia de quadros de gatos que miavam ao mesmo tempo formando um torturante coral felino.

_ Continue... querida... ainda não é o suficiente.

E Sandra ficou durante uma hora rasgando a sua própria carne, tendo que segurar os gemidos de dor sob olhar da megera. Quando deu dez horas ouviram batidas na porta fazendo com que a bruxa a dispensasse. A garota recolheu as suas coisas sem nem ao menos olhar pra quem entrava na sala saindo de cabeça baixa enquanto manchava o chão do castelo com o sangue que escorria de sua mão até a Torre da Grifinória.

No dia seguinte estava com a mão enfaixada durante a aula de TCM o que não ajudava em muito a sua tentativa de segurar o Tronquilo e desenhá-lo ao mesmo tempo. Neville tentava ajudar mais o bichinho era mesmo arrisco cortando a sua mão esquerda quando tentou livrar-se das mãos do menino.

_ Aí...- Um dos dedos do garoto foi atingido pelas garras afiadas da criaturinha geniosa que gostava de comer uma semente estranha parecida com arroz integral.

_Bem vindo ao clube dos machucados. - Peguei a mão do meu amigo tirando um outro lenço do meu bolso enrolando seu dedo para que não infeccionasse. Neville me olhava estranhamente enquanto eu fazia o nó para que o curativo improvisado não se desfizesse .

_ Onde você se machucou? Com um Tronquilo não foi, nós só tivemos aula de TCM hoje e esse machucado não aconteceu agora....

_ Doce, deixa de ser curioso...

O nosso espécime correu na direção da Floresta Proibida deixando- nos sem realizarmos o término de nossa tarefa.

_ E aí vai me contar ou não...

_ Não...

_ Branquinha, por favor... nós somos amigos... amigos contam tudo... - Neville caminhava atrás da garota que aumentava cada vez mais os passos indo em direção ao castelo após a turma ter sido dispensada.

_ Nem tudo... nem tudo Nev. - Agora ele só via os cabelos castanhos voarem cotra o vento e a mochila da menina jogada de forma displicente no ombro enquanto ela subia a colina rapidamente antes de desaparecer por completo.

_ O que será que aconteceu??

_ Aconteceu o que Neville? - Hermione parava ao lado do garoto juntamente com Rony e Harry que também não estava com um aspecto muito bom após aquela aula prática.

_ A Sandra... apareceu com um machucado na mão e quando eu fui perguntar o que havia acontecido não me disse nada e saiu correndo.

_ Estranho...

_ Ela tá assim desde que levou a detenção na aula de DCAT...

_ Ela levou uma detenção da Umbridge ontem? - Harry agora parecia muito preocupado com o que poderia estar acontecendo a amiga.

_ Sim, foi assim que você saiu...

_ Mas, porque?

_ Ela te defendeu depois que você foi expulso de sala.

_ Ela fez o que?

_ Te defendeu, Harry. - Mione agora olhava pra mão do amigo que também estava coberta por um curativo. O que fez com que a garota pegasse e puxasse a manga de suas vestes para verificar o que havia provocado aquele machucado, mas Harry foi mais rápido puxando a mão de volta e correndo em seguida atrás da colega que já estava dentro do castelo. "Droga, fiz merda!!!"

O moreno correu tanto pelos corredores do castelo numa tentativa de encontrar a amiga que com certeza estava magoada com ele, que já estava quase na hora do almoço quando ouviu por detrás de um grande tapete no quarto andar soluços baixinhos, fazendo com que ele se esgueirasse para dentro do que parecia ser uma ante-câmara. Estava tudo escuro e Harry teve medo de tropeçar em algo ou alguém já que sua pouca visão não o ajudava a distinguir o que estava na sua frente.

_ Lumus... - O moreno sacou a sua varinha fazendo com que iluminasse o local e lhe mostrasse uma garota no canto encolhida. Era ela. Assim que o viu a garota tentou secar rapidamente as lágrimas, ficando de pé logo em seguida e assumindo uma postura defensiva.

_ O que você quer?!

Ele se aproximou mais dela segurando a sua mão que manchava o lenço branco de vermelho. Harry o tirou com cuidado, vendo que ela tentava puxar em vão a mão, fazendo com que sangrasse mais o ferimento. "Como se assim eu não fosse ver.."

"Não devo desobedecer meus professores."

_ Porque fez isso!!

_ Eu não fiz isso...

_ Porque enfrentou a Umbridge!!!

Silêncio; a garota tentava puxar o braço de volta, mas o moreno não parecia estar disposto a soltá-lo não sem antes conseguir respostas para as suas perguntas.

_ Pegou uma detenção sem necessidade!

_ O que queria que eu fizesse... ficasse calada... não tenho sangue de barata...

_ Pois parecia que tinha, porque não me escreveu!

_ Eu te escrevi...

_ Uma única carta!

_ Eu também só recebi uma de você!

Ele franziu a testa como se aquela nova informação o tivesse atingido de alguma forma. Ela conseguiu por um minuto puxar a mão de volta, mas foi só por um curto espaço de tempo antes que ele retornasse a realidade e puxasse novamente a sua mão tirando algumas gases de dentro da sua própria mochila limpando o sangue que escorria sobre os protestos dela para depois tirar um vidrinho com uma poção de cor avermelhada.

_ Isso vai doer... - Ao ouvir aquilo ela quase pulou da cadeira que ele havia conjurado para que ela sentasse enquanto tratava do machucado, mas o moreno tinha a agilidade de quatro anos de quadribol a seu favor o que fez com que a segurasse rapidamente impedindo a sua fuga.

_ Aí.... - O líquido queimava o ferimento, estancando o sangue, porém não o fechava completamente. A garota mordia o lábio inferior enquanto uma lágrima solitária descia pelo seu rosto. Harry continuava o trabalho de limpar e passar a poção, envolvendo em seguida a mão da menina para que não infeccionasse. Ela não chorava ou gemia, mas ele sabia que estava doendo porque a dele também queimava e talvez só melhorasse a noite quando teria que fazer tudo novamente. Ele ergueu a cabeça vendo que ela observava o que ele estava fazendo.

_ Me prometa que não vai mais fazer isso...

_ Harry...

_ Prometa!!

_ Não!!!

_ Não basta o Cedrico, você também quer morrer...

_ Eu não vou lhe prometer nada!!

Sandra sentia o coração pular dentro do peito. Harry estava ali diante dela, cuidando de seu ferimento, mostrando que estava preocupado, mas ao mesmo tempo gritava consigo... E os dois estavam tão próximos, quase se tocando que ela teve que fazer um esforço enorme para se afastar e não cair na tentação de provar aquela boca que parecia puxá-la como a um imã pra si. Ficou de pé de repente caminhando em direção a saída.

_ Sandra, olha pra mim... - "Por favor não me peça isso." Ela girou o corpo na direção da voz dele vendo-o se aproximar rapidamente e envolvê-la num abraço que a pegou desprevenida.

Os braços fortes dele a envolviam num abraço apertado enquanto ela fechava os olhos para que ele não percebesse o que se passava com ela. Aos poucos ela foi se entregando aquela sensação de tê-lo um pouquinho que fosse pra si retribuindo da mesma forma o abraço, permanecendo ali durante um tempo que ela não soube depois definir quanto tempo havia passado desde o momento que ele correra na sua direção até o momento em que os dois haviam se separado olhando um nos olhos do outro. O coração batia forte, as suas mãos suavam....

"Oh, Merlim o que está acontecendo comigo?"

_ Desculpa pelo que eu disse ontem...Pensei que você havia me abandonado...

_ Harry, eu...

_ Me perdoa?

_ Claro... eu sei que está sendo difícil...

_ É... Acredite está muito difícil... Eu não consigo mais dormir...Sem ter pesadelos com aquele dia...

"Eu também"

_ Se eu puder te ajudar...de alguma forma... - Sandra pensava nas informações que tinha conseguido, mas que não levavam a nada por enquanto.

_ Me ajuda se você não se meter em encrenca...

Ela soltou um precação fazendo-o rir da cara de irritada dela.

_ Já disse não lhe prometo nada...

_ Bruxa teimosa... - Harry agora a abraçava de novo fazendo com que Sandra sentisse o seu cheiro e se afastasse rapidamente deixando-o sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

_ Eu preciso ir... a gente se vê por aí...

_ A gente se vê... - Harry nem conseguiu terminar a frase ela já havia passado pelo tapete deixando-o sozinho e atordoado pelo que estava sentido.

"Devo estar ficando louco."

Os passos ecoavam no chão de pedra do castelo, cada vez num ritmo maior, até quase estar correndo em direção ao Salão Comunal. "O que foi aquilo?" "O que diabos foi aquilo!?". "Porque isso acontece quando estou tão próxima a ele?" "Meu Merlim, preciso me controlar, preciso parar com isso, vou acabar fazendo papel de idiota... quase o beijei..." "Não... eu não posso fazer isso, ele me tem apenas como uma colega, nem somos tão próximos, nem posso dizer que somos amigos." Subiu correndo para o dormitório feminino sem ao menos olhar se havia alguém na sala comunal. Jogou a mochila em cima da cama e correu até o banheiro, abrindo todas as torneiras para que ninguém a ouvisse caso as lágrimas que ardiam em seus olhos teimassem em querer extravasar todo o seu conflito interior. Tirou as vestes entrando em seguida no box, abrindo a água na temperatura mais fria possível. A água parecia facas pontiagudas perfurando a sua pele alva, mas seria o suficiente para abrandar aquele calor e aqueles pensamentos que voltavam a atormentá-la vez ou outra. "Porque não sinto isso por outro cara, porque..."

O almoço estava calmo e Sandra procurou sentar-se quase na extremidade da mesa, ficando quieta a maior parte do tempo. Neville estranhou a distância, mas sabia que tinha que insistir se quisesse saber o que havia acontecido. Caminhou com passos decididos em sua direção sentando-se ao seu lado começou a fazer o seu prato como se nada de anormal estivesse acontecendo.

_ Harry falou com você?

_ Sim.

_ Então, está tudo bem?

_ Sim.

_ Vejo que hoje você está tão comunicativa... como uma ostra.

Sandra ergueu os olhos do prato olhando de forma divertida para seu amigo. Ele tinha o dom de lhe fazer sorrir, de esquecer um pouco os problemas, de querer se arriscar a novas aventuras e de arrastá-lo consigo nelas.

_ Agora sim, um vislumbre de um sorriso nesses olhos...

_ Ah, Nev.

_ Sabe me preocupo com você quando está com esse ar angustiante nos olhos, mas também fico incomodado quando vejo eles brilharem dessa forma. É sinal de que não está com pensamentos... muito coerentes com a conduta de boa moça que eu sei que você é.

_ Você me conhece tão bem...que me assusta.

_ No que exatamente está pensando?

_ Quero lhe mostrar um lugar que eu descobri no final do trimestre passado.

_ Porque será que eu sinto que não se trata apenas disso.

_ Como eu disse antes você me assusta... às vezes.- Sandra aproximou-se mais e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido:

_ Quero achar um jeito de entrar nas masmorras, no escritório de Snap...

_ Você pirou!! Esse machucado não afetou só sua mão, mas o seu cérebro também.- O rapaz fez o mesmo que ela para que ninguém ouvisse aquele pequeno interlúdio entre eles.

_ Não... tem algo acontecendo... e se não conseguirmos entrar lá... o jeito vai ser entrar na sala do diretor... e ficarmos lá até conseguirmos mais informações.

_ Tá... concordo com a segunda parte do plano... mas em troca da minha participação nesta pequena aventura terá que me dizer, a verdade, sobre isso aí... - O garoto olhou na direção de sua mão direita que agora ardia um pouco menos graças aos cuidados do moreno de olhos verdes que estava sentado diante Rony e vez ou outra olhava para aquela direção.

_ Acho que sou uma péssima influência pra você, Nev.

_ Não, eu só consigo ser assim com você, amiga mia. Você sabe...


End file.
